Protector's Touch
by Angel Marie1
Summary: Something's hunting Witches... (s4 Buffy, s1 Angel, mid-seasons) (parings WillowAngel(us))
1. Default Chapter

Author: Angel Marie

Title: Protector's Touch

Rated: PG-14 for now, should rise with parts...

Spoilers: Some point throughout season 4 "Buffy" and season 1 "Angel"

Summary: Something's hunting Witches... Paring: Willow/Angel and then Willow/Angelus are the immediates at some point...

Disclaimer: Joss not I, of coarse cause I would treat them better if they were mine ... but they're not, grumble.

Distribution: it goes to "Fanfic Visions" Located

http:hello.to/fanficvisions

& Kylia (kyliabugyahoo.com)

http:fireicefic.cjb.net

Everyone else, please ask first, but I'm sure I won't mind as long as I know where it's going. A

uthor's Notes: A.) I don't think this classifies as a crossover but I'll just make it BtVS: & A:TS just in case. B.) I am not, I repeat, not, putting Tara and Willow together. Tara can have this little crush all she wants, Willow isn't interested. In this story atleast.

Feedback: Please?? I mean, if you want more I have to know that you're reading it and that I'm not just sending it in spite...   
  
Prologue  
  
Willow and Tara were working on a spell in the main lounge hall of the dorm, just working on the words and phrasing. It was dark out and the moon cast a glow that wasn't well seen in the brightly lit room. The room was empty, all the parties being held in other dorms for a change. No one had gone past them in at least an hour.  
  
Willow was looking it over for any glitches, anything that would make it backfire or not work at all when Tara, all of a sudden, started to look around.   
  
Someone was watching them from the outer doors, circling from outside; looking in through the glass doors and windows. Tara's head darted around and it sunk lower into the bushes surrounding the windows, hiding from it's view.  
  
"What?" Willow asked her. "What is it?"  
  
"I don't know. It feels like." She paused. "I don't know. It's powerful." Willow joined her in her search as Tara started to get up, looking around from her spot.  
  
"Another witch?"  
  
"I don't... I don't think so."  
  
"Demon?" she asked, getting up herself.  
  
"I don't think so. It's... It's powerful. That's all I can feel."  
  
The person scooted in their kneeling form back, leaving the window and it's pray behind for another time.  
  
Tara looked at Willow then back to one of the windows. She walked over and peeked out, looking within the bushes and the surroundings till she looked to the outer bounders as far as the glare of the light from the glass would let her see.  
  
"That was strange."  
  
"Yeah, well this is Sunnydale. Strange is kinda expected." Tara turned back and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Do you think you know what it was?"  
  
"I could just feel the power going through and around it. Where ever it was."  
  
"You couldn't center it?" Willow walked over to where Tara was standing and looked out too.  
  
"It was like it was projecting its energy." Willow looked at her confused. "Some forms can project its powers outward, it confuses its prey and distracts it in different directions so they don't know where it's going to attack from."  
  
"Attack?" Willow repeated with fear. "Prey?"  
  
"I've been reading up on demons. That is probably the area to place 'prey' and 'attack'."  
  
"But you said it wasn't a demon."  
  
"I don't think it was. But I... I don't know. It could have been."  
  
"I better tell Buffy. Giles or Spike might know what's in town to waver the energy and she may be needed to kill it."  
  
"Maybe the Initiative too. I mean, Riley might find it and not know--"  
  
"How to fight it. Right. I'll give Riley word too." Tara's face dropped.  
  
"I guess you're gonna want to go do that now." Willow looked up at her.  
  
"Yeah, just in case. You know, so it doesn't hurt anyone."  
  
"Oh! I understand. I just... I was having fun. I enjoy when we spend time together."  
  
"Oh, I know. But, I'll see you later." She packed her bag which was on the cough and the notebook fell. Standing, Willow walked past and to the dorm stairs. "Later Tara!" She said, waving behind her.  
  
"Later!" Tara picked up her bag and saw the notebook on the ground. Picking it up, Tara looked it over, Willow's hand writing, and curled her arms around it, hugging it to her chest. "Later." She repeated, whispering her sorrow at the loss of Willow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
"So she didn't know what it was?" Buffy asked. She was on her bed, her attention stuck on the notebook on her lap and the pencil she had following her reading.  
  
"No," Willow answered from across from her on her own bed. "She said she was sure it wasn't a demon. But it was powerful." Her attention was also elsewhere. Her's was stuck in a demonology/spell book she'd borrowed from Giles who had the whole complete library in his home.  
  
"Well, at least you guys aren't hurt. I mean, it didn't attack you." Buffy said, looking up for a minute before returning back to her notes for psych class.  
  
"Thanks for the though." Willow stated dryly. "So did you talk to Giles about it? I mean, did he have any ideas?" She hadn't asked Giles about it and asked Buffy to. She just happened to have a demonology/spell book in her care and thought it was worth a shot.  
  
"Yeah. He said he'd look into it." She looked up again. "Which we know means sleepless nights of research and many cups of tea." she finished, rolling her eyes like she was trying to remember an answer to something.  
  
"Yeah, but, book guy, so he might know where to look." She stood and walked to her computer desk, book still in arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" Buffy asked, sparing a glance up as her friend walked away. Her attention then went back to the notebook.  
  
"I think I can look up some of this stuff on the net. Little keys and stuff." She started to type and hit the enter soundly, turning in her chair to Buffy. "Cordelia sent me a demon database, so tell Giles it he ever doesn't want to look in the books he can use my lap top."  
  
"How is Cordelia?" Buffy asked, setting the notebook on the bed and reaching over her bed to her bag, pulling out a binder. She then removed some sheets of paper and set them on the binder. "I don't think I've talked to her sense..." Buffy trailed off at the memory.  
  
"Good. She said Welsey's now working with the group. But I guess he's not really like the watcher wannabe he was."  
  
"Why is it I highly doubt that?" Willow turning her seat at the sound of the Internet connection and laughed lightly at Buffy's comment.  
  
"Well, a lot of reasons."  
  
"I just don't get it though. The Council refused to help Angel when he was dying, but they send a watcher to his aid?"  
  
"No, not really. If what Cordy said was true, The Council fired him. So that's why he's been working with Angel. Plus, it just happened that he was following a demon that lead to one of Angel's cases."  
  
"So Angel actually lets him work there?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he's okay with it. And Cordy and him have gotten to be really close friends." Buffy shot a look to Willow at the comment of 'close friends'. Willow didn't even have to look to know that she'd given her a distressed look. "Calm down. I said 'friends'. He's not interested in her and she isn't in him."  
  
"Yeah, well. I guess it's really not my business to be jealous. I mean, I moved on with Riley. The only thing that gets me is he left me cause he couldn't have a relationship."  
  
"Which he's not." Willow interjected  
  
"And I thought I should have been over him by now." Willow turned in her chair to face Buffy and sighed as she saw Buffy looking over at her.  
  
"No one expects you to ever get over him. You two had a greater love than Romeo and Juliet than- than Cleopatra and Mark Anthony or even Bo and Hope. Star-crossed lovers that were destined to doom."  
  
"But Bo and Hope are going to be together. Bo found Hope..."  
  
"Okay, bad example. I was going to say Marlena and John but they got married. But you know what I mean." There was a beep on the computer and she turned to it, clicking on the mouse as she scanned down the web page.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm just worries that I never will. I know Riley will never be an Angel. That's a definite obvious, but still. What if I'm never really truly happy again. I mean, Angel made me happy. Riley ... well, it keeps my mind off of Angel as best anyone really could. Well, besides you, no offense."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"But still. What does it take for me to get over him?"  
  
"Once again, no one thinks you will. It's not that we don't want you to cause we really do. We want you to be happy, really, but if you don't make it there then that's fine too. Just, take time." She stopped Buffy before she could say anything. "More time. I know, it's been a while but when you love someone. I mean truly love someone, it won't just go away. Speaking from my own person experience."  
  
"I'm sorry Will, I did think about how much this reflects on you." Willow hit 'enter' on the keyboard and while the next page loaded she look back over.  
  
"I know. I think I'm finally letting go. But I do know it takes all the time. And a lot of ice cream."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"And a lot of friends."  
  
"And we weren't there. We just whined about your mourning and wouldn't listen. We really don't deserve you."  
  
"Well, no, but I still love you." Willow laughed. She clicked something on the screen and the printer started up.  
  
"So, what yea find?" Buffy asked, getting up from her seat on her bed and walking to the tiny little fridge by her desk. She opened the door and pulled out a Diet Coke.  
  
"Um, just some things on warlocks and such, steel witch's powers, hunt them, blah, blah. Nothing we usually don't see."  
  
"Warlocks? That sounds like something from 'Charmed'."  
  
"You fight forces of darkness every night -- sometimes the day -- and you're questioning something that they show on TV?"  
  
"Okay, good point." The print finished and she picked it up.  
  
"I'm gonna go to Tara's, see if she knows anything more. Show her what I found. Um, are you going to be here when I get back?"  
  
"I don't know. I might go to Giles'."  
  
"Not, Riley's?" She slowly questioned.  
  
"I don't think it'd be best, the whole 'everyone in the Initiative lives there' thing could be a big problem. And with thinking that he and Faith ... well, not really on the terms to see him right now."  
  
"I'll give him bad luck for a day or something if you want."  
  
"We'll talk about that later." Willow grabbed her bag and grabbed her keys, heading for the door.  
  
"We'll, I'll see you later then."  
  
"Bye Wills." With the final departing terms, Willow left through the door. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Tara was in her room. Not only did she have a bad feeling about this whole 'thing' thing. But she also wasn't sure if she was going to find anything out. She didn't have much information.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Standing, Tara walked to the door and answered it. Before she could even see who it was, she was rushed by a very bulky figure that slammed her back into the room, tossing the door shut behind it. Tara looked up and saw the figure better.  
  
A man, tall and very muscular in a bulky sort of way, dark hair and wearing (you guessed it) dark black cloths stood tall and strait in front of Tara within a little distance.  
  
Tara started to crawl, moving for her bed stand as the man walked towards her. She whimpered and pulled herself up. She went to run past him to get to the door and he took hold of her by the arms, twisting her around and holding her in his arms, her back to him.  
  
Tara tried to levitate something to her or at him. He dodged the vase and threw her to the ground, hitting the wall against her back and head. She was disoriented by the fall and her feet were stuck in place as he headed towards her. Pulling out a stone, the next thing that went to go at him was dropped like the force on it lost it's grip.  
  
"Loose something?" The man asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Tara harshly asked, her throat dry from fright.  
  
"You're end." He answered simply. Tara's gaze was stuck on the stone in his hand, slightly large, maybe the size of a shot glass, it started to glow and Tara felt dizzy. Soon her vision was swaying and she started to loose consciousness.  
  
"Well, that was certainly easier than expected. Hope you're little friend is as well."  
  
"Not likely." Willow spat as she pulled the stone from the man's hand. He turned and backhanded her, sending her flying to the ground. Stalking towards her, Willow looked over to see the stone on the ground. As she reached of it, the man just waved his hand to move her away and She slid across the floor. Picking it up, the man dusted the stone off and looked at Willow.  
  
"That wasn't a smart move, witch... I'll make this one hurt." He rose the stone up once again but as the dizzy spell hit Willow, she threw her hand out and he flew across the room himself. Focusing again she pushed him away with the invisible power towards the door and out it, slamming the door after he was out.  
  
She expected to hear banging on the door as she got up but it never came. Hurrying to the fallen fellow witch, Willow scooped Tara up, setting her head on her lap.  
  
"Oh Goddess, Tara. Please be okay." She felt for a pulse.  
  
None.  
  
Willow started to cry, not only because of the fallen friend, but also of how close she was to it being herself. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
  
The gang had all gathered at Giles' for some late night research, as they usually did. Buffy was on the chair across for the couch; a place were she had so many bad memories of Spike kissage. Xander and Anya were on the couch, Anya leaning against Xander; her back against his side while his left arm was draped around her, his forearm resting around her abdomen. Giles was at his desk, his book almost completely finished.  
  
The whole room was completely silent till they heard a knock at the door. Getting up, Giles went to answer the door and swung it open to an unlikely person.  
  
"Riley." Giles stated, his gaze shifting around the man in front of him, checking for any other company.  
  
"Mr. Giles, sir. Is Buffy..." He spotted her inside and stepped past Giles to get inside the doorway. "Buffy. We need to talk." Buffy stood, taking the book in her hand and setting it on the chair.  
  
"No, we really don't. I told you. I don't want t see you till I'm ready. You slept with Faith."  
  
"I slept with you." He took a step closer.  
  
"You slept with her. Angel would have been able to tell but you didn't see the difference."  
  
"Who's Angel?" Buffy opened her mouth in utter disbelief that she had actually said that. Giles moved away, not getting into this conversation as Xander and Anya slumped in there seats away from view.  
  
"Angel's--" Buffy's confession was interrupted by Willow barging into the room through the still open door. She moved past Riley to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy! That thing, the thing that Tara felt. It attacked us!" She was struggling for breath as she told her friend.  
  
"What happened, are you guys okay?"  
  
"It, he, attacked her before I got there, I tried to help her but he -- oh goddess, Buffy. He attacked me when I got there too."  
  
"How did you get away?" Buffy said, trying to calm the red headed witch down.  
  
"He was using a stone. A fanthom just it was powerful. I pushed him away with my powers while he was using it. He went flying and then I threw him out the door, closing it. But he didn't come back."  
  
"When did your powers get so advanced? Before you couldn't even get a pencil to move right, now you're able to use it to throw people?"  
  
"I'm just as surprised as you are. The biggest thing I've ever moved was the soda pop machine in the laundry room but that was with Tara's help."  
  
"What happened to Tara?" Giles interjected.  
  
"She's still back at her place. Dead, Giles, she's dead. This guy killed her and he wasn't even that close to her." She leaned over catching her breath again and Buffy took Willow's hand.  
  
"I'll take her to Tara's, see what we can find that could lead us to this guy. Wait, this is a guy?"  
  
"Human." Willow nodded as she confirmed. "And a very powerful witch."  
  
"You guys stay here and keep researching, there's less likely going to be anything on this but you might find some resent deaths that could give some clue as to what this guy is after." Giles, Xander and Anya nodded.  
  
"I'm going with you." Riley stated, following behind.  
  
"No. You're staying out of this. You'll just want to take him back to the lab to experiment on and if this guy is human, he's not going to the lab but instead to a prison." She looked at the bruise forming on Willow's cheek and turned back to Riley. "If he makes it there."  
  
With that, Willow and Buffy left, Willow leading the way.  
  
Willow walked into the room and turned away. Buffy started to walk round, checking the area. She went over to Tara and checked her out, seeing how she might have died. She couldn't see a mark on her that would cause her to have died.  
  
"I don't get it. She doesn't have any injury that would kill her."  
  
"Maybe it's a power like Willow has." Both Willow and Buffy turned to see Riley in the door way.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay gone."  
  
"You did, but I never have been good at listening. Ask Forest." He cracked a smile. "Strictly slayer business, no Initiative. I just want to help." Buffy ruled her eyes knowing this wasn't going to be an argument she was going to win.  
  
"Fine, then help me look for some clue." They both started to look around as Willow stayed to the side, still shook up.  
  
"What's this?" Riley asked, spotting a wallet on the ground next to the wall.  
  
"He must have lost it when I threw him to the wall." Willow said, walking over to Riley as Buffy joined them and Riley opened it. Inside were multiple ID cards and credit cards. "Walter Lorence"  
  
"Jonathon Stright" Willow read one.  
  
"Tohmas Christopher" Buffy read another.  
  
"Michael Hayes." Riley read another.  
  
"Charley Round." Buffy read the next in the pile.  
  
"Here's the most resent picture.' Willow pulled one from the group. "Mark Loid." she read in a voice just above a whisper.  
  
"I'm guessing he doesn't like people to know him." Buffy said, taking the ID from Willow. "So this is the guy? He doesn't look too scary, in a bulky sort of way."  
  
"Well, a lot of things you have fought looked not so scary but, well, were."  
  
"True."  
  
"So what now? I mean, he found Tara and look what happened. And he said he hoped I was as easy as she was. Should I expect him some time soon?" Willow looked at Buffy worried and searching for an answer.  
  
"I hope he shows, I really do. Cause you're gonna be safe Wills. I won't let him hurt you. Promise." 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
  
Willow was in her room on her bed. She had been going through some print outs from the net for hours and as much as she denied it, she wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. Buffy had left a little while ago promising to be back as soon as possible and that she wouldn't be alone for long.  
  
Her head drooped a bit and she pulled it back up, putting her palms to her eyes and rubbing them. She then laid back on the bed, her head hitting the bottom of the pillow. /What's a little bit of sleep. If anything it'll help me, right? she said to herself. She closed her eyes and it didn't take her long to fall into a not so deep sleep.  
  
Time passed and she was in-between consciousness and unconsciousness as she lay in a lazy dream on her bed. Her arms were wrapped around someone, who, she didn't know. Yet, she didn't mind. She was enjoying his company.  
  
Lazily she opened her eyes as her dream drifted off to nothingness only to hear her door open. She panicked, tensioning to her place in an act to look still asleep. She could have sworn she had locked the door. She didn't know who it was but she wasn't planning on finding out the wrong way.  
  
Mentally counting to calm herself, Willow slowed her breathing in a quiet manner till she got to ten. Then she started to count that down, ready for her only move. /... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2... 1... Throwing her arm out, she used what magick she could muster in her fear to throw the intruder to the wall. Sitting up she looked to see who her threat was.  
  
On the floor was Riley Finn, solder boy extraordinary.  
  
"Riley!" Willow yelled. "Goddess! You scared me to death! What were you thinking?! Why didn't you knock!?"  
  
"I thought you would be asleep. Buffy asked me to come by and watch you till you woke up and then bring you by Mr. Giles'. I'm so sorry Willow. I didn't want to wake you. Buffy gave me her key and..." his babbling stopped. "You're good." He added while he picked himself off the floor, rubbing the bruise on his head that was now forming.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Your magick. You're really good. I mean, I knew you were but the accuracy of where I was ... how did you know?"  
  
"I ... don't ... know." She looked at her hands then back at Riley. "I think I kinda guessed."  
  
"Good guess then." He smiled. "Well, why don't you get your things. the group is all at Mr. Giles' researching on your laptop so we should get going over there."  
  
"Yeah." She picked up the papers from her print up research and turned to Riley. "And Riley, um, it's just Giles. Don't need the Mister."  
  
"Sorry. I'm just used to saying Mister and Misses. Just hit me the next time I do it."  
  
"Promise."  
  
Willow and Riley were walking silently through the treed area of the campus towards Giles'. Neither had said anything sense they had left and it almost seemed like an awkward silence.  
  
Willow turned to Riley to say something and bit her tongue. She quickly turned back to the direction they were heading and continued walking. Riley turned to look at her for a moment then looked back as well.  
  
"What is it Willow?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." She answered, not sure what she really was going to say.  
  
"No, go a head Willow. What is it?"  
  
"I wanted to say that I don't understand what happened between you and Buffy but not to take it wrongly." She said in the calmest voice she could find.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and she aren't on the best of terms right now. I mean, we couldn't tell it was Faith, how were you to. But it's just that..." She stopped herself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. This is something you and her should talk about and I don't want to get into something I shouldn't."  
  
"I won't tell her, Willow. If that's what you're worried about." She looked at him with a worried look and then back strait.  
  
'It's just she and -- " her sentence was cut off as an invisible force threw her away from Riley into a tree.  
  
"Willow!" Riley screamed to her as he went to help. Only to be thrown just as far in the opposite direction into another tree by that same force. Willow coughed. the wind knocked from her lungs. She looked over to see Riley, then she saw him.  
  
Mark.  
  
She panicked, struggling to get up. Her feet were literally planted to the ground. As Mark got near she saw him wave his hand and she felt a dizzy spell. /Oh Goddess. Don't tell me this is how I'm going to die. She was telling herself. /I grew up on the hellmouth and a witch is going to take my life, not some monster or vampire. This can't be real.  
  
She could feel her life slipping till the hold it seemed to have on her disappeared. She weakly looked up to see Riley with the stone she had seen the last time in his hand and dodging Mark as he averted him away from Willow. She then found she had her feet back. Standing she threw her hand in a motion and Mark flew, hitting a tree.  
  
"Willow, go!" Riley yelled to her. She turned to quickly glance to Mark and then back.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you. He'll kill you."  
  
"I'm not a witch. You're the one he wants! Now go!" Mark was too his feet advancing on Willow. She went to throw her hands again and it was like Mark anticipated it and waved his hand at the same time she did.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Willow, go!" She looked to Riley and then started to walk backwards as Mark walked towards her. Before he could advance any more on her, Riley tackled him and looked up to her. "Go, now!" he screamed at her.  
  
She didn't have a choice. She didn't have her power against him anymore. What was she to do? so she turned and ran as fast as she could. Maybe if she got Buffy, just maybe they had a change to save Riley.  
  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Buffy was reading through some newspaper articles from deaths in young girls while Xander and Anya went through some papers Willow had printed out and Giles looked over the net on Willow's lap top. All was quiet till the frantic pounding on the door. Buffy and Giles wearily got up, looked at each other, then answered the door.  
  
Willow ran into Buffy, franticly passing her in the room.  
  
"Will? What is it? Where's Riley?"  
  
"Mark, " she franticly started. "He came out of nowhere again. He threw Riley and me from behind. Riley went to fight him, he told me to go. I didn't want to but I didn't know what to do."  
  
"It's okay Wills. Just take me to where you two were." Buffy said, trying to calm her.  
  
"Okay." Willow whispered in a calming-down voice.  
  
"We were here." Willow said twisting in the air, almost looking for him. "Where is he?" She turned behind a bush and stumbled, falling to the ground.  
  
Right next to a dead body.  
  
She turned to see what it was.  
  
Right next to Riley's dead body.  
  
Buffy helped Willow as she franticly scrambled to get to her feet. She then took Willow into her arms as she pulled her attention from Riley, hugging her, and closed her eyes so she didn't look at him herself.  
  
She started whispering hush comfort, to her as Willow sobbed. Buffy opened her eyes once more to see the broken, bloody body laying at her feet, eyes staring their death at her.  
  
Buffy walked Willow into Giles' house, her arm around her as Willow had as much emotion on her face as Buffy.  
  
None.  
  
Giles and everyone looked at them as they walked in and Giles knew instantly what had happened. Xander ended up being the one to break the silence.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Willow looked to Buffy and then back down to the floor, she dragged herself to the couch and plopped down. Buffy leaned up against the wall, looking down to her feet as well.  
  
"Riley didn't make it through the fight." She looked up for a second then back down. "We found the body. It was, well, it was ugly." She looked up and over to Willow. "It's not safe for you here anymore."  
  
"And where can I go?" She asked, looking over from the floor to Buffy then back. "He's going to find me, we both know that."  
  
"As much as it's going to kill me to admit it, you'd be safer with someone else."  
  
"Who's better than the slayer?" She looked up confused. That's when she saw Buffy's eyes and knew the answer. "Oh."  
  
"You'll be safer there than here."  
  
Angel heard the door to the main office open as he sat in his office reading. When he looked up he saw the last person he expected to see.  
  
"Buffy." That's when he saw who was with her. "And Willow." He stood up. "How can I -- What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey to you too." Buffy stated dryly.  
  
"Hey Angel." Willow said, shy and uncomfortably waving to him.  
  
"Hey." He walked over to them and looked at them strange. "Umm, what's up?"  
  
"New problem in Sunnydale." Buffy answered.  
  
"Demon?"  
  
"Witch. It, ah, killed a bunch of people. Five in the town near by. Two in Sunnydale. So I, ah, was hoping Willow could stay here. You know, till we catch this guy. Just to know she's safe."  
  
"Yeah. You know you guys are always welcome here."  
  
"I figure I could ask Cordelia if I could stay with her for the time, you know. So I don't impose."  
  
"You won't impose. And I truthfully trust Cordelia, with my life even, but I think it's better if you stayed here with me. If this witch does track you here then it could get to you in Cordelia's place so you'd be safer in a place I'm at."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I agree with him, Will. If something happened, who knows who'd be better." She looked at Angel with the last part then looked down. There was an awkward silence till Angel broke it.  
  
"Well, I'll help you with your bags." He went to move past them till Buffy took his arm as Willow went out the doors to car.  
  
"Angel." She stopped and didn't meet his eyes. "I, ah, just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to so for you to do this." She looked up. "It means a lot to me. And Willow, I'm sure."  
  
"No problem." He turned and headed to Buffy's car. While she was alone she stared at the door.  
  
"No, my life's not complicated at all." With that she left to help the others. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Willow and Angel were down in 'the bat cave'. Buffy had left over an hour ago and sense then Angel had taken Willow down there to show her the place and where she would sleep.  
  
Willow was on the couch, uncomfortable being alone with him in a place so unfamiliar to her. The last time they had been alone together was during the graduation ordeal while he was poisoned. He had thought she was Buffy. Kissing her hand, moving up...  
  
Bad Willow. she thought. Angel's just your friend, nothing else. He's not interested in you. He's probably still hung up over Buffy. You saw his eyes. The sound in his voice when he saw her. How could Angel be interested in me?  
  
Angel was sitting on the leather chair next to her and stood. He walked over to the 'reading room' and took out a book, bringing it back in and sitting down. He laid back, put his feet up and started to read. Willow looked up for a moment surprised that he didn't say anything, just started to read. Then looked down again.  
  
Angel noticed her look up and back down and looked over, setting the book that was in his hand onto his leg and sitting up. He looked down for a minute then back to her. "Can I get you something?" She looked up for a moment to meet his eyes.  
  
"Oh, no. No, I'm fine." She looked away. She didn't hear him move, nor did she know that he had till his arm wrapped around her. She turned in her seat, surprising herself as she embraced him and fought back tears she'd been holding in for the longest time sense the discovery of Soldier Riley Finn's body.  
  
He rubbed her back as she held on to him tightly. She was about to say something when they were interrupted.  
  
"Willow?" she pulled apart from Angel and looked over. "Oh, my, God. Willow!" She walked over and gave her a hug. "Finally, someone from Sunnydale that's normal." Angel just scuffled a laugh and looked down as Wesley made his presents known.  
  
"Why are you here, Willow?"  
  
"I um. I was being attacked and it wasn't safe for me there anymore. So Buffy had me come here." She looked over at Angel and smiled. "I don't know how long, but I'm sure it'll be for a while." She continued, not talking to him directly but still looking at him as she talked. He smiled slightly and got up.  
  
"Yes, well. Perhaps we could talk about it after work."  
  
"Vision?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." He got up and headed for the weapon case.  
  
"You stay here. We'll be back after a while." He turned to her. "Keep the doors locked. We shouldn't be that long." With that Cordelia, Angel and Wesley left.  
  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They were gone quite a while before they got back. Willow kept herself busy, wandering through the rooms or Angel's apartment, looking at everything. She felt strange. Not a bad strange though. This place felt naturally like her home. Like she belonged there. Not even in her parent's house had she felt so welcomed and free.

But was she free? Did she have the free spirit she wanted? Was she able to walk outside the doors of Angel Investigations and saw she was safe? The likelihood of that was slim. She really wasn't free. Always having to watch her back, a new form of having to tell Angel where she was going before she went. It seemed like an unfair way of life, yet she still felt as free as possible here, in Angel's home. Strange how you live your life a certain way, then it changes and you learn that the worst makes everything better.

She laid down on the couch, tired from all the excitement of the week. Well, if what you call happening excitement. Her cheek rested on a plush pillow and her arm snaked underneath it, propping it to her more. She took a deep, easing breath and parted her lips just slightly to let it out.

Her mind tumbled through thousands of thoughts as she started to loose herself in her sleep. Something that always happened before she fell into the usually peaceful oblivion.

She smiled slightly at the feel of comfort she felt. She hadn't felt this comfortable in ... well, ever. It felt nice, and it took her into her dreams.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Willow was on the sofa, sleeping her peace-filled dreams. Her expression priceless as she slept. She was in a formed comfort zone and it was quite possible that no one could break it.  
  
She turned lightly on her back, her head falling to the pillow a bit till she moved it. It fell so she was looking up and yet she still slept. Angel knelt down next to her, on one knee as he glided a finger over her cheek, starting to caress it lightly. She moved into the touch, moving her face with every stroke he made.  
  
He continued until he moved it to her neck and over her shoulder, adding fingers as he went along. Once he hit her shoulders, he rose back up, giving more touch to her as he went. He reached her cheek and chin again and placed two finger under her chin, resting the thumb by her lips. Slowly he leaned down, slowly and lightly kissing her lips, caressing them with the same loving touch as he had moments before on her cheek and neck.  
  
She reacted into the kiss, moving forward into it. Soon she felt his lips pressing into her bottom one, urging it open. She complied, opening her mouth little by little, letting him continue his ministrations. Soon the kiss deepened to it's fullest extent of passion, their tongues tangling together as they kissed.  
  
Angel was the one to break the kiss, moving her mouth from hers around her chin for a moment, moving to her neck and down. Willow was breathless, lost in her dream, and awoken to this -- this heaven. So many times she had dreamt of this and here it was. Everything tangled through her mind and her breath sped up. Her eyes opened slowly to look at him.  
  
Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide, Voices trapped in yearning, Memories trapped in time, The night is my companion and solitude my guide, Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?   
  
Angel continued down her, her heart beating in his ears as he went, showing him what he was doing to her. He continued, mesmerized by the softness of her skin, the warmth radiating from her. Everything bundled into his mind as he continued and then rose back to her lips, continuing his assault.  
  
And I will be the one to hold you down, Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away and after I'll wipe away the tears, Just close your eyes dear.   
  
Neither stayed on the couch for very long. Willow sat up along the way and as they continued the assault on one another, Willow got Angel to the floor, kissing her own way down his neck, focusing on where the pulse point should have been.  
  
She moved farther down, working her way to the shirt and after every button she undid, she wet kissed the area she had just freed. She continued till every button was done and she separated the cloth around his chest, pushing it out of her way. Her hands traveled over his chest, marveling at the hard muscles that adorn it. She pushed his arms up above his head, looking up into his eyes and then back as she moved, pulling the shirt from his arms and out of her way. Her hands explored his muscles of his arms and back down till she reached her sides, then back up his pecks to his abs where she lingered for several moments, dipping her fingers into the molded folds of his defined body. She then continued her exploration, moving her mouth back down to his chest as she moved her hands and lips over him.  
  
Through this world I stumble so many times betrayed, Trying to find an honest word, To find the truth enslaved, Oh you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes, My body aches to breathe your breath, Your words keep me alive.   
  
Before she knew it, they flipped. His lips came down quickly on hers, kissing a path through her mouth not even she knew she had. He was doing things she never thought any man could to her. Oz had been her first, only, and best lover, but she had never thought it could ever be this good. Angel was making her feel a way she never had, and she liked it. He knew buttons to push on her that Oz never knew, and it was driving Willow to the brink of insanity as he continued pressing different buttons in different orders, driving her insane from one to the next till her body ached for something more.  
  
He began to mimic what she had done to him, moving over her neck to her shoulder and chest and undoing her shirt, button by button; giving each bit of exposed flesh a feel of what the upper part of her face already had felt. Soon her shirt was completely open, and he moved his hands over her chest to her arms, pushing the material over her shoulders and off her arms. He reached behind her and she automatically arched her back up for him and he unclasped her bra, pulling the cloth behind her out and letting her back rest back down on the floor. He pulled by the back straps up her arms, pulling the material off her breasts, and over her so it came off her arms. He then threw it down to where her shirt lay and lightly encircled her arms, gilding down, back to her body. His hands lightly grazed her collar bone and he looked up at her face to see her breath heaving and her eyes glazed over with a gaze directly on him. His eyes traveled back down to her body and slowly his hands made their way to her breasts. He took them in his hands and massaged them, massaging the hard nipples with his thumbs. He then quickly moved back closer to her, capturing her mouth in another kiss.  
  
And I would be the one to hold you down, kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away and after I'll wipe away the tears, Just close your eyes.   
  
Willow broke the kiss, continuing her own down his chest as he hovered over her, caressing her breasts. She felt his hands move farther down her till they were at her jeans. She stopped her kisses and threw her head back to the floor, washing herself in the sensation as his hands moved over her body to her waist. He began to unbutton her jeans and she couldn't even hear the zipper, her heart beating so loud. She gazed down to his eyes, seeing them fixed on her and swallowed. Before she could even think of what to say, he continued, pulling her pants down her legs, and over her bare feet, pulling them off. She felt the soft kisses on her legs and thighs and was just about to loose all control she may have left.  
  
Into this night I wander, It's morning that I dread, Another day of knowing of the path I fear to tread.   
  
His lips placed a light kiss on her sex and she practically jumped. That kiss was followed by another and another till his lips parted and deepened into her. His hands spread her legs a little wider and he moved his hand to her opening, sliding first one, then two fingers into her, moving at a slow paced rhythm in tone with the kisses he was starting to make on her clitoris.  
  
She was in ecstasy. Pure and simple. She was getting so close to her release. Ever thrust his fingers made she thought she was going to fall over the edge. Until after one long, hard, and fast thrust; she did.  
  
And that's when she jumped up from her sleep.  
  
Oh into a sea of waking dreams, I follow without pride, Nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied. And be the one to hold you down, Kiss you so hard, I'll take your breath away and after I'll wipe away the tears, Just close your eyes dear...   
  
Willow look around. She was still on the couch, where she'd fallen asleep ... and dreamed the most erotic dream she had ever had ... about Angel. Oh how was she going to live with him. She had just had a dream she knew she would never forget about the guy she was going to be living with for a long time. How was she going to ever look at him again with out thinking about it.  
  
"Willow, we're back!" She heard Angel yell as he walked down the stairs from the office.  
  
She was about to find out how.  
  
She was still shaking from the intensity of the dream, the feel of her orgasm still quite real to her body. She ran a hand through her hair and sat on the edge of the seat. Angel swung into the room and looked at her.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just fell asleep." She shook her head, trying to believe that that was all it was herself. She stood up quickly and headed the roundabout way to his room ... the room he had told her to take while she was there. "I'm still a little tired. I'm gonna go lay on the bed for a while." She hurried out of there, trying to not get too close to Angel if she could.  
  
Before he could say anything he heard the doors to the room close and couldn't help but let his mouth drop open at what just happened. He could hear her heart beating wildly, he could tell she was trying to hide how her body was shaking, and she was sweating. He turned to the couch and walk towards it, stopping as he smelled in. Turning back to the door, he couldn't help but smile. He shook his head and sat down, taking the book he had been reading and continuing as he listened for any noise coming from the apartment. She was a bigger surprise than he thought she was.  
  



	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Willow took a good two hours of solitary before she actually came back out of the room. Angel wasn't in the seat she thought he would be. She opened the door and was surprised to see his seat barren.  
  
She came out the door, standing in the doorway she leaned her head on the doorway and stared at the couch. Flashes of the dream came to her and she almost had to hold back her smile. She definitely was having different feelings for Angel then she thought she would ever have.  
  
Her thoughts drifted and soon she was in a daze of thoughts. Which she was brought back from by Angel walking within inches of her. He walked right past her, brushing her shoulder and in front of her. That pulled her from the daze and she straitened up watching him move to the kitchen. She followed him into the room and once again up against the door frame.  
  
"Feeling better?" Angel asked her, looking over from the fridge to her.  
  
"Yeah, Much. Just a little tired."  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, actually." She walked over to the fridge.  
  
"I had Cordelia pick up some stuff for you while you were asleep. Feel free..." He drifted off and gestured towards the fringe.  
  
"Thanks." She moved past him and pulled out a melon and Coke. She leaned and set the bottle on the table where Angel had sat and set the melon on the counter and turned to Angel. "Hungry?" He looked up from his seat confused.  
  
"I don't -- "  
  
"Eat. I know. I meant blood."  
  
"Won't that make you -- "  
  
"Sick?" she finished again. "No. I'm used to it now. The group usually had me doing the Spike feeding so I got used to heat-n-serve." She smiled. "So, hungry?"  
  
"Yeah." He sat back and relaxed. Pulling out a blood bag, Willow emptied it into a mug and set it in the microwave. Setting the timer, she looked through the cabinets, grabbing a bowl, grabbed a knife and set them down just as the buzzer sounded. She pulled out the mug and took it to the table. Taking a sip, he looked up at her. "I haven't had warm blood in a long time." Angel ventured. Willow tossed a smile over her shoulder while cutting the fruit and tossed the skin into the trash before moving to the table. taking a seat next to Angel.  
  
"I think Spike misses it. The warm blood I mean." She tossed a piece into her mouth when Angel looked up. "I mean, I know you can take the bite out of a vamp, but you can't take the lust for it. What about you?" She leaned over the table. "Do you miss it?" He went to protest but she corrected herself, sitting back up. "I mean, do you ever feel your demon craving bloodlust? Fighting for just something?"  
  
"Everyday." He looked down. "Every minute. It's like a conscience. Every day he tries to talk me into something. Everything I do he comments on. It could drive a person insane. And the only think that keeps me from submitting is remembering. Because that's all it is. A memory.  
  
"I see the children. Laughing and playing. Then I see them ripped to pieces. I see the women I stalked and killed they're families just for the rush of knowledge that I was making them insane. I see the women and sometimes young girls your age if not younger, pinned under me as I rape and torture them, taking them to the point where they want to die and then actually killing them. And then there's the sight of me taking someone so innocent and turning them into something so evil ... it's unfair to them, that I did this to them, and I understand that."  
  
"But what about last year. Yeah, I know that was forced by the demons but, you almost ended it. You tried to kill yourself because of the guilt. What makes you stop from walking into the sun, taking a holy bath or plunging the stake into your heart?"  
  
"The memories." Willow looked at him confused. "The only reason I keep going is not only for redemption. I know I don't deserve that. I killed too many to ever deserve that. I stay going in hopes that the memories that plague me will somehow help. Keeping them alive in someway. Because they don't deserve to be forgotten. If I don't remember them, who will?" Willow let that thought go through her mind for a couple minutes, not realizing she was still staring at Angel.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly, looking away with a shy smile.  
  
"It's okay." He got up and put the mug in the sink, rinsing it while Willow took a sip of her Coke and stood, taking the bowl with her. She set it on the counter and turned to Angel who turned to her. His hand was supporting him on the counter and she took a piece of fruit from the bowl and placed it in her mouth, staring at him as she did so. He broke eye contact for a moment and looked to the counter then back over. He took a piece and placed it at her lips and she opened her mouth, excepting it slowly into her mouth. She sucked on his finger as it left her mouth and felt a shot of desire shoot through her.  
  
She broke eye contact again and did the same as he had, looking to the counter quickly then back before picking up another piece and placing it slowly at his lips, repeating in reverse what had happened just moments before.  
  
Angel stepped in a little closer. Willow's fingers danced over his lips for a moment before he raised his hand to hers and lightly and slowly pulled it away. He leaned in closer to her and as they were 6 inches from each other a noise from upstairs broke them both out of their haze. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Angel stopped and listened. They heard the noise again and Angel looked into Willow's eyes telling her what to do.  
  
A sound of a chair being thrown sounded through the quiet apartment and Angel moved past Willow, protectively guarding her, an arm in front of her. He grabbed a his battle ax and looked back at Willow who was behind him and placed his finger to his lips then mouthed "stay here" to her before turning to leave.  
  
Angel moved slowly and quietly up the stairs, ax protectively in hand. As he reached the doorway, he turned the knob and swung open the door, looking around. He moved to the main office door and went to look out.  
  
"Angel! Look out!" He turned and saw Willow in the doorway from the apartment and saw her fling her arm out. He caught glimpse of something move out of the corner of his eye and turned to see a large demon hit the wall. Green, scaly and slimy, it hit the wall hard. He readied the ax and did a spiral in the air with it and brought the ax around, missing the demon as it ducked in just the right second. It charged into him and knocked him to the ground.  
  
Willow ran to aid Angel and as she got close, the demon's arm swung back in an animalistic manner and hit the side of her face, knocking her to the ground. Angel went to break it's neck but it got a steady hold on his hands and pulled them back. Angel rolled, getting the upper hand and head-butted the demon.  
  
Getting up, Angel got the ax from the wall and wailed over again, this time bringing the ax down on it's target. He let go of the handle and struggled over the demon's body over to Willow's unconscious form. He took her into his arms and looked over her face.  
  
A large bruise was already forming on her cheek. Brushing her hair from her face, he caressed her unharmed cheek and she started to come back to consciousness.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Headache." She confirmed then groaned. "Maybe cheek ache too." She sat up a bit. "You?"  
  
"I'm fine." He smiled, making her half smile.  
  
Out of view from then both, a blurry form of Marc flickered and watched from a dark corner, watching Angel's protective touch on Willow, the witch he was going to kill.  
  
His essence flickered once more before it disappeared all together, leaving nothing but a dark corner.  
  



	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Willow had gone out for the night. Angel had told her to go out and have some fun, she deserved it. Stuck in the apartment every minute of every day, she must miss fresh air and living people.  
  
She, of coarse, came back with Welsey and Cordy were living. Which, he answered with a pointed stare that just made her laugh. So, out to a night club she had gone. She was weary about going alone at first, Angel had told her about a good place to check out with people her age and she thought it would be a cool place.  
  
She'd danced all night. She thought she'd get there and be at a table all night. Bronze remake. Instead a really sweet and handsome guy had asked her to dance and she had excepted.  
  
Now her feet hurt, she was tired and ready to go back to Angels and crawl into bed. Maybe sleep a day or two away.  
  
She walked down the stairs and threw her purse on the couch. She turned towards the door to the bedroom and jumped, making a slight squealing noise.  
  
"Angel. Goddess, you scared me." He didn't say anything, just leaned up against the door frame, staring at her. "Angel? What's the matter?" She walked slowly over to him and he stood up strait, giving her a cocky grin.  
  
"Come on Little Red, I have something to show you." He walked into the bedroom and she saw him turn away from the door. Fear and curiosity hit Willow in waves at the same time and she didn't even realize she was walking. It didn't even feel like it. It was as if she was being pulled there and her feet were just gliding from on the floor.  
  
She got to the doorway and turned. She saw Angel on the other end of the room and she again moved towards him. As she moved their eyes locked and she could tell something was wrong.  
  
"Angel?" She heard herself whisper. As she reached him he turned her around and covered her eyes. She shuttered as she heard him whisper into her ear.  
  
"I have something for you." She felt him move her back to the other side of the room and stop. She moved confused in his arms until they stopped. He removed his hands from her eyes and she was weary about opening them. When she did, in front of her was the sight of Marc, hanging bloodily in front of her.  
  
She gasped and stepped back into Angel. His arms wrapped around her and she tried to move out of them.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
He whispered back into her ear, "Aren't you gonna welcome me back Willow?"  
  
Willow about screamed as she jumped in the bed. Her breath was sharp and she thought she was having a heart attack. She clutched the covers to her, telling herself it all was just a dream.  
  
Laying down, Willow tried to pass the dream from her thoughts.  
  



	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
It had been a couple months sense Willow had moved in with Angel and the demon had attacked. Sense then, Willow had gotten more comfortable around LA and the place and came and went as she pleased. Sometimes on occasions Willow would help Angel on a case if it needed some kind of spell.  
  
Willow was in the office with Angel. They were in his office and she was seated across from him, his feet were on the desk and he was reading a book. She threw her's down to her lap and looked up at him.  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"hmm?" He didn't even look up from his book.  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Uh-huh." He continued to not listen.  
  
"I want to do something."  
  
"And what would that be, Little Red?" She smiled for a second at the nickname he had given her over the past months. But the smile faded as she realized he truely wasn't paying attention to her.  
  
"Umm ... lets see ... going to a club and finding a cute guy to screw my brains out would be nice." Angel still didn't move.  
  
"You go do that. Have fun." Willow's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected that reply.  
  
"Or maybe i"ll go find Spike. I bet he's a good screw." Angel's eyes shot up from the book and his feet dropped from the desk as he looked over at her in utter surprise. That had gotten him this time.  
  
"You didn't just say what I think you just said."  
  
"Thought you'd listen then." Angel relaxed and propped his feet back up. "You know, that doesn't mean you can go back to ignoring me again." He put the book down and looked over at her.  
  
"I'm sorry." She tilted her head to the side, not believing him. "I am."  
  
"And I believe you, why?"  
  
"'Cause I'm a cute and sexy vampire that you're just itching to get your hands on so you have to believe me?" It was more a statement than a question.  
  
"Boy, and I thought Spike had an ego." She tried to deny the truth.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" Angel asked, changing once again the conversation from his illcharmed childe.  
  
"I don't know. Club? Movies? Something. You brood way too much. It isn't healthy."  
  
"What's it gonna do kill me?" He grinned.  
  
"Yes, actually."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"I'll put a stake through your heart if you don't stop." Angel threw his hands to his chest in mock injury.  
  
"Owe. You just threw the stake into my heart." She stared at him for a moment, thinking of a comeback. They had learned to do this all the time now. Cordy actually was starting to get irritated by the jokes Willow and Angel flung at each other at times.  
  
"Oh missed, no dust." She turned and went out of the office door to the main room. Angel followed.  
  
"Okay, you win. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Take me out somewhere. Something fun." Angel thought a moment and his lips curled into a smile.  
  
"Okay." Willow looked at him surprised. "Go get changed, I'll take you somewhere nice." Willow squealed and sprinted down the stairs to get ready. Angel just laughed and shook his head. She was just a child sometimes, he reminded himself, walking back into the office and swinging the door shut.  
  
Angel pulled up in front of "Omallie's Pub" and turned off the engine. Willow looked out the window and read the sign.  
  
"Um, Angel?'  
  
"Hmm?" Angel was looking through some papers that he threw into a briefcase and closed up.  
  
"A Pub?" She looked over at him, confused.  
  
"You said you wanted to do something fun. Well, this is fun."  
  
"Angel, it's a bar. I'm not even legally aloud to go into there."  
  
"A- book girl, I'm upset that you don't know more about pubs. and B- what they don't know won't kill them. Plus, to the Irish, eight is legal age." Willow hid a smile. "Now, I'm gonna show you a good time.  
  
Angel opened his door and got out, tossing the briefcase in the drunk as Willow got out on her own. He took her hand in his and slid her arm through his, starting to the door.  
  
They had been there for about 2 hours. Willow was having a bast! Angel had some trouble getting her out on the dance floor but after two Irish brews she would have been dragging him onto the floor if it hadn't been his idea.  
  
He'd taught her all the dances he could remember, and they both tried to try some of the ones he didn't know that the other occupants of the pub were doing.  
  
Willow was doing the Irish jig, or attempting it, with Angel and he looked at her. Her hair was wild as she moved, her cheeks flushed from the constant dancing. Angel watched her move with him and she kept watch of her feet's steps till she looked up. Their eyes locked and Angel smiled, causing Willow's laughs to tame and her to quietly smile.  
  
She was the one to break the eye contact and she started to slow. As she started to slouch a bit, Angel caught her and helped her to stand strait.  
  
"You okay?" he asked over the music.  
  
"Yeah, Just... Out ... of breath." She gasped out. He helped her to their table and sat her down.  
  
"Hold on." He let go of her hand and left behind her as she watched him go by glimpsing back a second. She gasped, catching her breath and went to grab her brew when a hand shout out and stopped her from picking it up. She looked over at the person and Angel shook his head.  
  
"No." He handing her a glass of water. "Drink this." She took it from him and gulped it down. "Maybe we should get going."  
  
"But we just got here." Willow whined through drinks of water.  
  
"About 5 hours ago. And I don't want to tan." Angel threw the tab on the table and took Willow's hand, helping her to the car. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Willow and Angel were giggling as they came into his apartment. She stumbled to kick her stubborn heels off her wobbly feet as Angel tried to steady her  
  
"I think you need to get to bed." Angel helped her wobbly body to his room.  
  
"I'm just giddy, Angel. I'm fine, I could stay awake for hours."  
  
"You're also extremely drunk. I should have known better than to give you those drinks." She laughed again and fell to the bed, pulling Angel with her. He landed with a thud on the mattress next to her. Their eyes locked and Willow's giggles secede, her smile still firmly planted on her face.  
  
A lock of hair fell stray in her face and Angel lightly brushed the hair behind her ear. His hand never left her cheek as her eyes fluttered open. She'd closed them, letting the sensation overtake her at the soft touch.  
  
Without much thinking, any thinking, Angel leaned over, capturing her lips in a soft, tender kiss. His lips lightly lingered on her's till he slowly pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry." Were his words to break the silence.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I didn't want to kiss you."  
  
"Then I'm sorry too."  
  
"Why should you be sorry?"  
  
"Because I didn't want you to regret it." Her eyes closed again and she leaned in, touching her lips to his as softly as he'd done moments before. Angel pulled away, braking the kiss.  
  
"Willow. Maybe we shouldn't do this. You're not you right now. You might -- " his words were cut off by a shush and her finger to his lips. She moved in closer again, claiming him fully into a passionate kiss. Angel returned it with furry, his hand snaking into her soft, firey hair.  
  
He trailed the kiss to her jaw and over her pulse point, focusing there for a while before moving to her shoulder.  
  
Pulling away, Willow whimpered in protest and Angel placed his forehead against her's. She brushed her nose against his and leaned in for another light kiss.  
  
Her fingers found Angel's shirt buttons. She sloppily removed them, her fingers loosing grip on the buttons or them being stubborn on their own. She grunted and growled in frustration and Angel chuckled, removing the last button for her, his hands atop her's.  
  
She removed her hands from his and started to trail wet kisses down over his Adam's apple. Over the contours of his pecks and to his ABS, nibbling lightly into the crevices of his chest form.  
  
As soon as she was at his waist, her hands lingered on the waist band, her eyes traveling up to meet his. He stared into her cute emerald eyes she had used so many times to stare into him with and he used to loose himself in. But that wasn't the only thing he saw there. No matter how much she denied it, she still had that drunken gleam in her eyes.  
  
She moved to continue and he stopped her. Pulling her up by her hands, he laid her on the pillow. He went to get up and she grabbed his face at the cheek and turned him towards her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"We can't do this."  
  
"What?" She couldn't believe his words.  
  
"Willow." He laid her gently on the pillows again. "If we do this, you're gonna regret it."  
  
"What?! Regret? No regret."  
  
"Regret." He kissed her on the forehead and placed his head to her's. "You're drunk Willow."  
  
"No, I'm not!" She flashed her stern 'resolve face'. That's when Angel knew he wasn't getting out of there. He laid her back against the mounds of pillows and pulled her into a cradle next to him. He rubbed soft, tender circles into her arms and back till when he looked down, she was soundly in his arms, sleeping.  
  
The last thoughts to rack his mind before he dosed to join her were, 'Little Red, you have no idea how much self-control you take."  
  



	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Willow shifted groggily in the bed. Her head shifted and the right side of it hit the pillow and she groaned.  
  
Angel walked into the room, a tray in his hands. Setting it on the side of the bed, he lightly sat on the bed watching her till her eyes fluttered open and she looked up.  
  
The sight of a bare-chested Angel by her when she woke made her smile till she tried to sit up. Angel stacked the pillows and took her arms lightly to help her to sit up. She groaned and rubbed her eyes with her palms and Angel had to smile.  
  
"Good morning." He broke the silence.  
  
"Mmm, I think that's an opinion." He had to chuckle again. That's when her thoughts hit her. Bare-chested Angel by her side. "Oh Gods! We didn't ... you know."  
  
"No, Willow. We would have but I knew you really didn't want to." She thought about that. No, she really did want to. She just would have done some daring things under the influence. She placed her right hand to her temple, palm flat against it.  
  
"Here." he handed her a tall glass of water and dropped two aspirin in her open hand. She threw the two pills to the back of her throat and took a sip of water. "I thought you might want something to eat." He hinted to the tray. "I wanted to toast the bread but you need to absorb as much alcohol as you can so, plain.  
  
Willow looked down at the tray and her eyes just stared at the tray. She wasn't even really paying attention to what was on it. After a couple minutes she snapped out of it.  
  
"Sorry." She said sheepishly, looking up at him then back down. "Thank you."  
  
"You okay?" She looked up at him surprised. "It's just, you seem distressed. Like you have something on you're mind."  
  
"Oh, that. I think it's just the hangover... It'll pass, promise."  
  
"Are you sure?" He tilted her face up by the chin to look at him. "You know I'm here to listen if you need someone."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm sure. Thanks anyway Angel." She turned to the plate of sliced fruit and started to pick at it as she ate.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you alone." Angel went to get up and Willow held him back.  
  
"Don't go." He looked at her confused. "I just don't want you to go." He sat back down and curled up behind her, holding her as she ate.  
  



	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
A couple more weeks had passed sense the incident at the pub. Willow was tired from last redemption mission, her eyes still hurting from the reading. But that went along with her exhaustion from the location spell, the use of her powers on helping Angel, and the tybo exercising she'd done the day before all this started.  
  
She was in front of the fridge and had just pulled out a bottle of water. placing the bottle to her forehead, she let the cool liquid leave it's cold sweat on her skin, cooling her. She took a big drink and closed it back up, setting it back in the refrigerator. She turned and jumped in surprise.  
  
"You know, you would think I'd be used to the stealth guy thing after living with you for this many months, but I'm not." He cracked a smile and walked into the room. "So what's up?"  
  
"Cordy just called. There was some family emergency for her and she had to go to Sunnydale. She'll be gone for a couple weeks."  
  
"Oh my gosh, is everything okay?"  
  
"I'm sure it is. She just said not to worry, she'd be back as soon as she could. That and Welsey might have some family business of his own to take care of in England, so he might also be going. He's worried about it though, says he doesn't want to leave the office up attended."  
  
"Did you explain I'm here?"  
  
"Yes, that's why I almost have him assured of the okay to go and almost have him on that plane."  
  
"It'll probably be quiet anyway." She smiled and hit the table as she said, "Knock on wood."  
  
"Yeah." Angel slightly laughed at the comment. "So, heard anything about Marc from Buffy?"  
  
"Disappeared. After Tara and Riley died, there was maybe five more deaths that seemed related but then it just seemed like he stopped."  
  
"Possible no more witches?" She leaned against the fridge and thought about it.  
  
"Probably. Or he's looking for me." Angel came towards her, embracing in a hug with her.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you. Promise, over my dead body."  
  
"Literally." Willow smiled into his chest as Angel chuckled. They both got quiet and started to pull apart little by little. Willow looked up to meet Angel's eyes and they locked, not able to look away from each other. Pulling her up a bit, Angel brought her closer into a kiss. Their lips mingles together, light but yet forceful.  
  
As it continued and deepened, Willow's arms wrapped around Angel's neck and she smiled into the kiss. Lightly Angel moved her back slowly into the fridge till she was flush against it. His lips traveled down to her neck and She let out a groan, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
  
Willow felt a shock go through her and a flash of Angel kissing Buffy just has he was her, flush against the same refrigerator, her legs around him waist, and it was gone. Willow flashed back to the present and almost lost her hold on Angel.  
  
Her legs fell from around him and she wanted to pull away but he centered in an area on her neck and she lost herself in the sensation. The kiss broke from her neck and she started to return the kisses, pushing them from the fridge. A wave of darkness hit her in a second as they moved and she grasped the table for support only to have another flash come before her eyes, this one of Angel on top of Buffy, on the table, cloths just being removed, then back.  
  
Willow pushed away, braking the contact all together. She breathed in heavy breaths and looked down. After a second she looked up, eyes blazing, staring at Angel.  
  
"What?" Angel asked. "What is it?"  
  



	17. Chapter 16

Chaper 16  
  
"What?" Angel asked. "What is it?"  
  
Willow stepped back to gather herself. What she had just seen still fresh in her memory. Angel stepped towards her and she backed away.  
  
"Willow, what happened?" She looked up and saw the worry in Angel's eyes and couldn't contain the laugh. She pulled out a seat and sat down, Angel doing the same thing. "What just happened here?"  
  
"As strange as this sounds, I saw something."  
  
"Something?"  
  
"Yeah, like a vision or something."  
  
"Well, maybe your powers are progressing. What did you see?"  
  
"You're gonna think it's so weird -- I think it's weird. I had a flash of you and Buffy having sex. Isn't that just beyond weird? 'Cause, you two could never actually do that stuff. You'd loose your soul and why are you looking at me like that?" Angel had a devastated look on his face.  
  
"There's something I should tell you." He paused, unsure if he should continue. "First, though, I need to know what you saw."  
  
"You and Buffy were, making love, against the refrigerator. Then on the table." Angel put his head in his hands to compose himself. "What?"  
  
"Willow, what you saw is something you shouldn't have seen."  
  
"Why? Did it really happen?" She jumped back, jumping out of the seat. "Are you really Angelus?"  
  
"Willow, sit down. It's... complicated. But what you saw, it did happen."  
  
Willow sat down, dumbfounded. "I can't believe this. Buffy comes up here, sleeps with you then comes back -- "  
  
"You know, Willow -- "  
  
"-- and doesn't even tell me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She tells me everything."  
  
"Willow, she couldn't."  
  
"What do you mean she couldn't?! I'm her best friend. She tells me everything."  
  
"She couldn't tell you because she doesn't even know." Willow looked at him as if he'd grown another head. Which, would have been neat under these circumstances.  
  
"Wait, she didn't know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Let me get this strait. You two did with the nasty, but she doesn't remember? And you didn't loose your soul. Hate to say it Angel, but that doesn't rate well for your performance."  
  
"No. It's a long story."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Angel sighed an unneeded breath. "When I came to town and she followed me back to LA, she confronted me in my office. A demon attacked us and got away. We tracked it and split up. I found it but when I killed him his blood mixed with mine and it turned me human.  
  
"That's where what you saw comes in. We were together till we found out the demon didn't die. So I went as a human to kill it and almost ended up dead myself. We found out more soldiers were coming and Buffy would die, fighting alone because I couldn't help her. I asked the powers to turn me back. To do so, they had to turn back the day as if it never happened. Everything we did didn't happen. Only I carried the memory of the day.  
  
"When time changed back I killed the demon when it first attacked, not giving it the chance of making me human again."  
  
"So you were human, but had the powers conduct a, um, temporal fold if you will and take back the day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I've got to hand it to you, Angel. Just when I thought the whole Buffy/Angel forbidden love thing couldn't get worse you go and tell me this." Angel kinda looked down. "Then why did I see the day?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Could we see these powers for help?" Angel thought about that for a moment. "See if they know why I was given this power."  
  
"The Oracles are meant for warriors, Willow. I don't know how to get you in there."  
  
"We can try. Angel, it's the only shot we've got."  
  
"I'll take you but I can't promise anything."  
  
Willow stood, not giving Angel a chance to help her up.  
  
"I'll get ready." Willow dashed away.  
  



	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
"You come to us again. And you bring a child," the male Oracle said, turning to Willow.  
  
"We need help."  
  
"You are not a warrior. Your problems do not concern us."  
  
"Hear the mortal out," the female Oracle stated, turning from the male to Willow. "But first, what did you bring us?" Angel looked to Willow. Opps, knew he'd forgotten something.  
  
Willow placed her left hand out and with her right, moved around it, a rose formed standing in the palm of her hand.  
  
"Enchanted rose." She held it out for the Oracles, letting it levitate from her hand to the female.  
  
"Interesting. Beauty not only of your world's nature but also of powers." She held the flower. "Continue."  
  
"The day --" Angel began but was silenced by the female.  
  
"Let the mortal speak." Willow turned, a little shook-up, to Angel who nodded and she turned back to the Oracles.  
  
"The day you turned back. I saw it in a vision. Or, bits of it anyway. Why?" The blue light shining from above increased in a glow and the Oracles looked at it then back to Willow.  
  
"The auguries say it is irrelevant." The female Oracle reached out her hand and carringly touched her cheek. "You are no ordinary mortal. A gift that one wishes to take from you. Use it well. Your soul is pure, as is why it was given such gifts." She dropped her hand and looked to Angel. "Protect her at all costs, vampire. She is but your greatest allie. But watch yourself. The auguries tell that the danger the young mortal encounters is also your greatest danger." She stepped back next to the male Oracle. "Be warned."  
  
Angel took Willow's hand to lead her out and the male Oracle spoke.  
  
"There is one other issue. But it is not to be taken lightly." He held an amulet in his hand out to Willow. "Once believed to make one a god."  
  
"Ambrosia?" Willow looked between Angel and the Oracles before stepping forward and excepting the gift. Once held in her hand, she felt over the metal Celtic knot-work till she touched the center ambrosia. The feel of it, as weird as it seemed to Willow, was like a gel capsule and when she touched it, the multitude of colors swirled together like an opal.  
  
"Once taken from our world, it's power was far too advanced for your world. It was taken back. Now we place its power in your hands," he continued. "When worn, it protects you and those you touch from any harm, under any circumstance."  
  
"Thank you." She placed the leather rope dangling from it over her head. "But, I still haven't had my question answered. What is the point of the visions?"  
  
"Be warned by all things seen by ways other than your own eyes." The Oracles turned to walk away.  
  
"But --" before Willow could finish her statement the male Oracle threw back his hand and through the door both Angel and Willow flew. They landed against the alter, Willow across Angel, their faces so close together.  
  
"That wasn't rude at all." Willow commented, meaning to be sarcastic but with her staggered breath and light whisper it came out as a factual comment.  
  
"The Oracles aren't necessarily known for their hospitality," Angel said in the same manner, meaning it the same as Willow had.  
  
"Now what?" Willow asked, moving up a bit, tilting her head to the opposite side it had been.  
  
"I don't know. What were we doing before that vision brought us here?" He tilted his head as she had, his head tilted in the opposite manner as Willow's. Leaning in, he kissed her lightly on the lips, just barley touching. Leaning forward, he deepened it, exploring her mouth. His hand came up to lightly hold her face and he caressed her cheek as he continued.  
  
Willow began to kiss him back. Enjoying his touch. She moved her hand to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. As if a light had just clicked on in her, Willow pulled away. Angel reached in and kissed her again but once again, she pulled away.  
  
"Angel." He pulled her in closer again but this time she not only pushed away but stood.  
  
"What? What's the matter?" He stood.  
  
"Us. We can't do this."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This thing, with us; it doesn't work." She turned around then back. "You don't love me. You love Buffy."  
  
Angel moved closer, taking Willow's arms in his hands. "I loved Buffy." He corrected. "I love you."  
  
"That's not fair." Willow practically yelled at him. She pulled her arms from his grasp. "You can't just say that and automatically think it'll make everything okay. I'm human, you're not. It didn't work before, it doesn't now."  
  
"That's not fair either." She put her head down in her hands and sobbed, coming back up and looking at him.  
  
"I love you, Angel." She wiped her eyes. "This is killing me to say but I can't try to have something I know I can't. You're gonna live forever. I'm not." With that said, Willow turned and ran out of the crypt.  
  



	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
Angel walked into the apartment and through his coat on the couch. He hadn't run after her but let her go on her own. What was he going to say, 'I'll turn you and we both can live forever'? The thought of a vampire Willow scared even him.  
  
He walked to her room and knocked on the door. "Willow" He peaked it open. No one.  
  
A figure passed in through the doorway across and Angel thought he'd caught it in the corner of his eye. He looked around the corner carefully. Nothing around the corner.  
  
He expanded his vampire senses and felt something. Smelt warm blood. Heart a steady heartbeat. He followed his senses to the living room. In there sat a figure on the couch. He walked up behind it, sure it wasn't Willow. Just as he went to attack, it disappeared, something coming from behind him and attacking him.  
  
Angel pulled it off and threw them to the ground. A human.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my home?" Mark stood, looking at Angel dangerously in the eye.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"You finally came. I've been waiting to tear your liver out and eat it for a snack." Mark stepped a little to the side, showing no fear or reaction to Angel's comment.  
  
"It'll be you're liver I'll be eating."  
  
"We'll see about that." Angel stepped in and Mark's foot shot out. Angel caught it and threw him off his feet. Mark swept Angel's feet out from him. Quickly, he got up; pulling the fathom from his pocket.  
  
"You've got some witch's power on you, yourself. I'll enjoy having it." Waving the hand with the crystal over him, Angel arched off the floor, Hollering in pain. Getting to his knees, he held his abdomen in pain. His head fell back and he cried out in pain. "Nice to see this is more painful on you than on the others." Mark smirked. Angel exhaled one more breath with his head thrown back before he collapsed on the floor.  
  
Mark put the crystal away, breathing in a large breath of air. "Now all I need is that witch's power and then I'll have all I need."  
  
Mark turned his back from Angel and didn't notice when he stood and grabbed him from around her neck from behind. "Not if I get her first." He growled in his ear, in gameface.  
  
"How?!" Mark rasped. "You're dead!"  
  
"Yes, I am. And now so is that pesky 'magic' trick that damn witch you're after did to me." He threw Mark to the wall.  
  
"A vampire?"  
  
"Ding, ding, ding! What do we have for him Bob?!" Angelus grabbed him from around the neck again and threw him back to the wall.  
  
"But! The Slayer. She sent her to you. How is that possible?!"  
  
"What can I say. I'm just popular with all the ladies." Angelus smirked.  
  
"What would you want with me?"  
  
"I told you. Or my other woosy half did." He grinned all his pointy teeth. "To eat your liver."  
  



	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Willow came in and threw off her jacket. She'd been gone all night and was exhausted. She didn't bother looking for Angel or see if he was home. She just went right into the bathroom and got into the shower.  
  
After a long shower she got out and brushed her teeth, taking the contacts from her hazel eyes and slipping on her small framed glasses. She walked over to the drawer she kept her night shirts in and didn't see one.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Having no other choice, she pulled open the pulled open the one Angel had for himself so they weren't constantly walking in towels to get their cloths from the shower. She pulled out one of his large button-down silk shirts and pulled it over, only unbuttoning the top two button's. She pulled the towel off her and threw it over the rack, stepping out and switching off the lights.  
  
Walking through the kitchen, she grabbed the amulet and put it around her neck, grabbing the journal next to it and carrying it with her. Never missing a strut. She flipped through the pages as she walked and as she got to Angel's door it opened and he stepped out right in front of her, causing her to drop the book.  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Sorry." He knelt down to retrieve it for her.  
  
"No, I should have been looking." He handed her the book and looked up, still knelling.  
  
"What?" she asked about his intent stare.  
  
"Nothing. I just never actually saw you before bed so I never knew you wore glasses." He rose, lightly gliding his fingers over her exposed leg and she pulled back a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I try to wear them as much as possible. Not many people know I wear them." She stood still as he continued looking at her, avoiding her eyes a little. He traced a hand up to her face and over to her glasses where lightly pulled them from her face.  
  
"I'm glad you don't hide behind those lenses. Such beautiful eyes never should be." He traced her face with the legs of the glasses and then dropped them to his side, taking his hand and tracing her cheek with his fingers.  
  
"Angel, don't" Willow pulled away. She went to move past him and he moved, pinning her against the wall.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" He traced over her arms to her body. "I love you. All I want is to be with you." He moved down her tiny frame to her buttocks and leaned in, lightly touching his lips to hers. Only for seconds did they touch, then he arched back into her, repeating the move but having more contact with her lips. Doing it a third time he claimed her lips in a full passion-filled kiss. She arched into it, wanting his touch. He tilted his head, claiming her mouth even more into the kiss, his body flush against hers.  
  
His hands traveled from her buttocks to her arms and down to her wrists, she arched her hands out to capture his but he stopped on her wrists, grasping them and holding her hands to the wall, the glasses still in his left hand. He pulled her hands up the wall and out, stretching her out like a cross. He broke the kisses from her mouth and moved down to her neck and shoulder, down her arms back up. She arched her back and threw her head back as she bit her tongue to keep from making any sound.  
  
Sliding his kisses back up her body and pulling her arms back close, he pushed her towards the door to his room, claiming her mouth in another passionate kiss. He pushed her through the door and towards the bed, having her fall on it before she knew she was near it.  
  
He ran his hands to the shirt where it buttons down and pulled ripping them right off. Willow broke the kiss to pull up the bed a little and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders and let her fingers go through his hair.  
  
"That." Kiss. "Was" Kiss. "You're" Deeper kiss. "Shirt."  
  
He kissed her deeper than the one before and pulled back to pull himself onto the bed a bit too. "I never." Kiss. "Liked it." Kiss. "Anyway." Passionate kiss. "Too." Kiss "White." Passionate kiss.  
  
"You always were." Deep kiss. "A dark" Hard and Passionate kiss. "Clothes person." Hard and passionate kiss again.  
  
Angelus pulled her down on the pillow a bit and settled between her legs, pulling the shirt completely off her as she helped lift up to remove it. He traced his hands over her shape to her waist and Willow moved her hands down his chest and pulled the shirt over him. He leaned up a bit to help and when it was off he felt her move her hands to his pants, unbuttoning then unzipping them. She pulled them down as far as she could reach till he finished by kicking them off.  
  
She ran her hands and eyes over his back, down his body to his ass and lightly squeezed it, continuing around to his waist and back up to his chest as he kissed a path over her collar and the top of her chest.  
  
"You are such a sweet." He wet kissed her at the bottom and front of his neck and at the top of her chest. "Sweet." Returned to wet kiss some more. "Tasting." Kissed again. "Everything."  
  
If Willow hadn't been so caught up in the passion of the moment, she probably would have blushed at the compliment. She felt him move his hips and her legs caught up, bending her knees. She nudged him with her chin from his kisses on her neck and he looked up, catching her eyes, then leaned up, catching her mouth in a hard kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.  
  
Angelus thrust his hips again, thrusting into her and Willow gasp through the kiss. He went to move and she whimpered. He had trouble containing the growl as he thrust against her, feeling her squeeze him with her tight muscles.  
  
He continued to thrust into her, nipping at her skin as he did. Willow came with a half whimper, half light scream. Squeezing him so hard he shifted faces as he climaxed, throwing his face to her neck and biting down.  
  
When he came down from his orgasm he relaxed, drinking in her blood more fruitfully. It tasted to him as nothing he'd ever had. Like the sweetness of the rest of her. Or what she had, till he was finished with her. He thought.  
  
He pulled away to feel her limp on the bed. Hoping he didn't take too much out of her, he moved her over a bit and settled her to the bed. he licked once more at the wound before going to turn in when he stopped.  
  
He stared down at the wound, finding it closing over, as if it had never happened. He brushed his hand over it to feel and no mark was there. He looked down to still see the amulet on around her neck. But the colors were swirling together as it had when Willow had touched it before. He touched it once and went to remove it but found it as heavy as five tons of steel. Which was impossible because it would crush her chest.  
  
He growled, ignoring it till he could figure out what to do to get it off, laying down next to her. He looked at her face. A pure smile visible. He scuffled at the look and turned around, grabbing his pillow ruffly and pulling it down under him, growling and closing his eyes to sleep. 


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Willow rolled in her sleep over and grasped for the other side of the bed. When her hand reached and found nothing, she pouted a little and started to come out of the silky glove of sleep. She looked to her side and saw the indentation of the body that had lain beside her, but void of it. She looked about and noticed the clock; 3:30. Groggily she sat up and stretched. She touched over her neck and felt perfect skin.  
  
Hadn't he bit her?  
  
Then again, the whole episode seemed kinda foggy in her mind right at the moment. It was as if it never had happened, only a very vivid dream.  
  
Standing up with the sheet wrapped around her, she checked it once more in the glass of a picture frame and shrugged at the results. Slowly she moved about the room, realizing she probably should be getting back to her own room. But as suddenly as the thought struck her, she stopped in her tracks by another one.  
  
Something wasn't right there. Angel wouldn't have up and abandoned her in the middle of the night, especially not after se-- And then it clicked.  
  
Wearily Willow looked around the room once again, trying to sense any disturbance she could. She was such an idiot.  
  
"Oh yeah Willow. Great. Why is Buffy and Angel's love so ultimately unobtainable? Maybe because the two can't sleep together." She whispered to herself. "Gee, and ya thought it'd be different for you? Moron."  
  
She stepped to the door and pulled it open just a bit. When there was no sound coming from the room, she moved to go through the door. Instantly, her eyes were drawn to the elevator to see if it was downstairs. What she saw utterly shocked her.  
  
There where the elevator should be was the pale, bluish, bloodied body of Mark Loid.  
  
Willow wanted to scream. She opened her mouth and readied her body with the oxygen that would be needed to do it. But still, the vocal cords wouldn't let her express the sound. She turned away and stepped a few feet towards the main room and gasped.  
  
"Why the dead bodies? Why do I always have to find the dead bodies?" It was express in a small whisper but it was enough.  
  
"Well, " Willow jumped and turned in the direction of the voice when it started, " it's just that you make this cute little oh face when you find someone." He stepped toward her. "And your eyes... they're like a puppy's." The next step he took prompted her to take her own back. "What's the matter Wills? I thought you wanted the guy gone." He casually turned his head in the direction of the body. "Well, he's not bothering you anymore."  
  
"You're sick." She didn't know why it came out but it had. Like it wasn't obvious already.  
  
"No," he took another step, "I'm a vampire." He chuckled and moved around in a swarming move, directing her towards the bedroom again. When her hands touched the open doorway, she stumbled into the open threshold.  
  
"I don't know how I could be so stupid. Although, if anything happens to me, Buffy's going to—"  
  
"To what? Whimper at me? Come on Red, she's been gone for months. She never calls, never writes." She tried to check her back as she moved away. Angelus just continued to stalk toward her at an even pace. "Besides. I'll be gone before she even gets the phone call about your dismembered body turning up in Lovett Park. So what's say you and me have some fun."  
  
"Discadae." Within seconds of the words leaving her lips, Angelus was thrown back onto his ass. Quickly he jumped up.  
  
"Well that wasn't nice."  
  
"Thicken." His feet stuck to the floor and he looked down then back at her.  
  
"I shoulda let that witch hunter barrow your powers for a little while." Looking around for something to help her out if the spell should fail, she spotted something on the ground. She moved cautiously over and picked it up; a crystal fathom.  
  
"I didn't take your soul. He did." Angelus tried to overpower his restraints. Willow looked up and noticed the lighting of them flicker.  
  
"True or not, these things aren't going to hold me forever." He yanked once again and she noticed his foot moved a measurement off the floor before sticking again. Pocketing the crystal, she moved to a book shelf and grabbed two books before running towards the stairs. As she headed up them, she could hear his bellowing from downstairs. "Go ahead and run! I could use the practice as I hunt you and your friends down like dogs."  
  
She felt a chill um her spine and touched her chest as she grabbed Angel's trench upstairs. Wrapping it around, she noticed the gem colors twirling. She was mesmerized but when she heard a crash from down stairs, she hurried to make her way out the door.  
  
Wes would know what to do.  
  



	22. Chaper 21

Chapter 21  
  
She'd walked a few blocks toward Wesley's apartment when she realized something.  
  
Angel knew she had books. She'd head to Wes'.  
  
Willow looked around her in site of a pay phone. She had to warn them. The closest thing to her was a twenty four hour clothing store. She casually walked to the clothing store and seemed to be browsing. An younger man walked up to her.  
  
"Um," She noticed him look over her attire. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I ah..." She looked at him sheepishly. "I feel silly really. You see, I'm at college. And I was at this party. Some girlfriends hustled me into a van and stripped me of my clothes, minus this trench, and bet me I couldn't get clothing without money or cards." She smiled at him once again for emphases.  
  
"They stranded you with books?" He didn't seem to be buying it.  
  
"It's a really long story."  
  
"Right..." She really needed to hook him.  
  
"So what they don't know is I have my credit card number memorized. So if I could buy something, you could run the credit card through by the number." The man smiled at her. Bring in the line.  
  
"Well we do have a lovely sale on spring dresses."  
  
"I'm really only looking for something small. Maybe some jeans and a blouse? Oh, and something to put my hair into." He smiled at her, not really meaning it.  
  
"Of course." She started to walk around and found slim light blue jeans, then a light brown top right away. "The brown will go with your necklace." She turned to the salesman. He smiled a little and she did a little back.  
  
"That's. I'm going to go change. Do you mind if I use your phone?" He gave her a weird look. "To call a friend to pick me up. Stranded." She watched him uneasily nod and move on.  
  
Grabbing the clothing, Willow began to change, keeping the tags to the side so to use when ringing up. She heard footsteps and peeked over the door. The clerk had a cordless phone.  
  
"Dial nine to go out."  
  
"Thanks." She watched as he walked away. Dialing 9 first, she called Wesley's number. He groggily answered.  
  
"Wes, get the hell out of your place."  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's Willow. Look, I don't have time to explain. Just meet me at Cordy's. I'll be there as quickly as I can." She hung up and moved to adjust her clothes once more. Her eyes caught her reflection and moved to look at the amulet. She must have been mesmerized by the swirl of colors because she didn't hear the young man knock on the door the first time.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"I'm sorry?" The haze around her lifted.  
  
"I said is everything okay?"  
  
"Ah, yeah. Yeah, everything is fine." She tucked the amulet under her shirt and grabbed her things before exiting the changing room. She handed him the phone and followed him to the checkout counter. She casually recited the numbers for her card and waited for it to process. As she was waiting, she noticed a bottle of tester perfume on the counter. "Which one of these is the most popular?"  
  
The man looked up from the machine. "Uhh, I'd say the Pase' Mariqu." He looked back down.  
  
"Which is that?"  
  
"The blue bottle." She picked it up and examined it. She drifted her gaze to the door. She then turned back to the bottle and aimed it at herself. She then spiritized herself three times, coating herself in the scent. Her attention was then drawn to the machine's noise as it printed up the recite. The man handed it to her and she began to sign. "Where is your friend?"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"Your friend you called? Aren't they picking you up?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I'm supposed to meet them outside." She watched as he placed her things into a plasic shopping bag. Willow picked up the bag and headed out the door. "Thanks again for all the help."  
  
"No problem!" But she was already out the door.  
  
Willow began her walk to Cordy's when she noticed the dark figure turn the corner. Quickly, she ducked behind a shrub and watched. She noticed him smell the air then endter the store she'd just left.  
  
Nagging started in her brain. There was a good chance that Angelus was going to kill that poor shop clerk because he wouldn't have any answers for him. But if she went back, she was as good as dead.  
  
Then a thought struck her.  
  
He'd need to keep the guy alive to get any info on where she was. He sent would end in the shop. That was the whole reason she'd sprayed herself with that stuff. And he'd never find her by tracking the perfume. The man said himself it's the most popular seller. Even at 4 am, it was going to be impossible to track a scent that popular.  
  
The man would be fine, she thought as she walked around the corner and started toward Cordy's. Angel wouldn't hurt him. He'd con or scare him into talking.  
  
The only problem is, she thought, he isn't Angel anymore.

* * *

When she reached Cordy's, Willow was exhausted. She had no money to take a cab and so had to walk the whole way there.  
  
When she knocked on the door, Wesley was the one that answered it. Once he saw Willow, he grabbed her to help her in.  
  
"Willow, what happened?" She sat down and started to massage her feet.  
  
"It's almost too long to explain."  
  
"The Cliff Notes then." Cordy sat next to her and Wes across from them.  
  
"Well, Angelus is free."  
  
"Okay, not that short. A little more story please."  
  
"Marc. He took Angel's soul and Angelus killed him. I only an hour and a half ago figured it out."  
  
"You didn't figure it out when he tried to kill you?!"  
  
"Actually..."  
  
"That's not the point, Cordy," Wesley interjected. "Did he hurt you at all?"  
  
"That's the strange thing." She shifted uncomfortably. "I remember him biting me but it's blurry, like a recent dream." She felt over her neck. "Not to mention there's no mark of the telling of it." Wesley leaned forward to examine her neck. There wasn't a scar nor a blemish. What did catch his attention though, was the chain around her neck.  
  
"What's this?" He followed the chain to the amulet, pulling it from her shirt.  
  
"Oh, it's an amulet. The Oracles gave it to me after Angel and I met with them."  
  
"Met with then about what?" She bit her lip. She really didn't want to explain this.  
  
"Well, Angel and I kind of kissed. And when we did, I had a premonition of something I shouldn't have ever been able to see. So Angel and I went to see the Oracles who gave me the amulet and said of it's aid in my protect–"She stopped, getting it now. "The amulet. It's protecting me."  
  
"I'm sorry?" Wes asked, confused.  
  
"The amulet. It's made of ambrosia. I'm unable to be harmed as long as I have the necklace on."  
  
"Ambrosia? Like what the Greeks used to ingest to become Gods?" Cordy asked, confused.  
  
"Exactly." Wesley moved to look it over and found it to be too heavy to move. "Fascinating." Willow snickered a little. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. It's just been a long time since a guy's mumbled 'fascinating' at my bust." She giggled again. "The first, actually." Wesley gave a tiny grin before dropping it and sitting up.  
  
"So as long as you wear it, you're protected by its power. So if you were to take it off?"  
  
"I'd assume it would stop protecting."  
  
"Yes, but can it be removed by others?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe." Cordy reached down and it didn't move. Wesley grabbed at the same time. Neither seemed to budge it. "You guys." She grabbed it and pulled it over her head as if it was nothing. "There isn't time for games." She handed it to Wesley. He looked at Cordelia.  
  
"Remarkable," passed over his lips.  
  
"What?" Willow seemed confused.  
  
"You're the only one that can remove the amulet as long as it's on you." Willow thought about that.  
  
"Angelus couldn't hurt me. As long as I had the amulet on, he couldn't. That's why he didn't."  
  
"Which means he's going to want to." Willow and Cordelia both looked at Wesley. He had a point. "He's going to be looking extra hard at finding a way to do it." The room filled with an uncomfortable silence. Willow was the one to break it.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to figure out a way to stop him. I think we're all agreed that stakes are out of the question." Willow broke out the books from the bag and placed them on the table. She then pulled out the stone. Wesley instantly picked it up.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"I don't know really. I found it on the floor at Angel's. I thought it might give a clue as to how Marc took Angel's soul." Wesley continued to examine it at Willow and Cordelia began flipping through the pages of each of their books. After a few minutes, he sighed. They both looked up at him.  
  
"It has tiny flows with another stone inside. It's a fathom." Cordelia still looked at him odd. He huffed in his British way ad preceded to explain. "Fathoms are known to carry great power. Stones in their natural element are very powerful. They have energy just the same as any living being. Fathoms have double that energy because they have twice the polarities. They're using more than one energy source."  
  
"Like an AC Adapter and a battery? The battery works, but can draw even more energy through the AC adapter."  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"So you think Marc used the fathom to take away Angel's soul?"  
  
"I think Marc's been using the fathom to pull away energy from witches. He most have sensed the magic gypsies used on Angel and mistook it for actual witch magic. When he drew the magical energy into the crystal–"  
  
"He drew Angel's soul in, instead." Willow finished.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what do we do? Smash it to pieces?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I think if it's smashed then the energy is released. But as long as it's whole–"  
  
"The energy is stuck inside the stone," Willow finished once again.  
  
"Yes." Wesley took one of the books from Cordelia and began to flip through it.  
  
"So is there any way to transfer the energy from the stone into Angelus?" Cordelia asked, looked over the book as Wesley turned the pages.  
  
"You guys?" Willow stopped in her own search and stared down at the page. The two others looked up at her. "I think I just got an idea."

* * *

(AN: There should be only one more chapter left. If you couldn't tell. :-D Hope to get it down within the week. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The three had started working around the books, Cordelia and Wesley were in the kitchen gathering together some common herbs into a stone soup bowl and Willow was busy over a pad and paper.

The lights going off startled the lot of them.

"I think we have company." Cordelia whispered to Wesley as they threw the lost of what they had into the bowl. A creep sounded like an echo and both were worried about moving. They looked into the dining area and found Willow gone from her seat. "She wouldn't leave us, would she?"

"Shh." Wesley then reached over to pull the bowl from her hands. After taking one step, he paused. He turned to give a look back at Cordelia who did not seem anxious to move forward. Reaching back, he took her hand and pulled her reluctantly toward the kitchen entryway.

Another sound formed and they stopped. A white cloth on the table lifted midair and began to wave like a surrender.

"Is that Willow?" Wesley whispered.

"I think that's Dennis." He looked back at her oddly. They then watched as the cloth moved as if yanked in the opposite direction out of view. They both heard a grawl and stopped in their tracks. Both moved against the wall, flush out of sight from the door. Being out of the doorway, neither saw Angelus as he walked by. He moved through the hall and back toward the bedroom.

When the other two realized he'd passed them and moved into the other room, Cordelia looked to Wesley and mouthed to him, "Where's the lighter?" He looked around and didn't see it anywhere. He then looked over to the table where Willow had just been sitting. There on the other end of the table was the lighter they needed. They looked at each other anxiously, unsure as to what to do.

Wesley quickly moved to the other side of the door's entryway and moved to look around it. As he peaked around, he was met with Angelus' face. He took a step back and in so scared Cordy who dropped the bowl. The crash grabbed Angelus' attention and as he grabbed at Wesley's throat, he looked casually over at her.

"Well there you two are." He watched as Cordelia moved to the other side of the room quickly away from him. "I was wondering where you had disappeared to. There had to be a reason Dennis let me in and threw a napkin in my face." Cordy squealed a little. "So, where's Willow?"

"Right here." He turned around quickly and threw Wesley over to Cordelia.

"Well, there you are. I give you credit. You sure do know how to play hide and seek."

"Funny, I thought the perfume would have given me off."

"Props for that, by the way. I wouldn't have thought you that clever to mask your sent."

"Sometimes I surprise you."

"That you do." He watched her as she walked around the table, grazing her hand over the smooth wood. "What's the matter Wills? Scared of little old me?"

"Hardly." He seemed wounded but only in a mocking way.

"That hurts. It took me a long time to get this fearful attire. I thought it'd stick for at least another one, two hundred years, maybe."

"Sorry to disappoint." He moved a little and saw Cordelia moving to run behind him and swung around to grab her. She squealed a little as he swung her back into his arms.

"That's okay, at least some people are still predictable." He looked down at her in his arms. She flinched away. "Mmm. See, this is what you should smell like." He looked up at her.

"Like what?"

"Fear." Willow didn't seem to flinch. "Time was you used to."

"Things change."

"That they do." He laughed his sadistic laugh. "Why it seems only yesterday that I was holding you like this," he moved his hand to grasp her throat. "And you smelled of waves of fear."

"Let 'er go." The way she sounded seemed more like Buffy's voice than her own. That amazed even her.

"Since when did you get all super hero? Back in the day you were the lamb for the fodder."

"I also wasn't protected from harm then either."

"Yeah. You noticed that, huh?" He seemed to be thinking. "Well while you stay all protected by that little amulet around your neck, I think I'll have a little fun with the not so protected." He moved his head to bite and Willow jumped.

"No!" He looked up. "I'll..." She seemed hesitant. "I'll give you the amulet if you let her go." He stopped and looked at her.

"Really?" He seemed intrigued.

"I promise." He looked at her expectantly. "You first."

He pushed Cordelia back over to Wesley. Willow then reached behind her and pulled the chain up over her head. Angelus reached out his hand for it. Hesitantly she outstretched her hand to place it in his. When he grabbed it, he yanked her with it, pulling her towards him. The force dropped something from her sleeve and sent it gliding against the floor. Wesley kneeled down and picked it up, quickly flicking the switch of the lighter as Angelus pulled Willow into his embrace. He noted the look in her eyes as he threw the lighter at the shattered bowl next to them. Angelus looked down as the flames sparked up and yanked her with him to the other side of the kitchen. In his moment of surprise, Willow grabbed at her pocket and pulled the crystal from it, sliding it into his hand. Everything happening so quickly, he was surprised by the action and even more so when she kicked her leg up and nailed him right in his groin. He let go as he hunched over.

Willow turned toward him as she started the incantation.

"Magic to magic, spirit to spirit. Essence held captive in Crystal prison. Return thyn lost, place soul where found. Return thyn magic, where thyn fell." A glow emitted from the crystal then, traveling like gasses in a whirlwind from his hand, up his arm, and over his body. His eyes opened wide and the gasses continued until they began to enter through him. They traveled up through his mouth and over his face to his eyes, beginning to glow.

Struck by the awe of the event, Willow moved slower, realizing she was forgetting the pivotal part. Quickly, she grabbed at the amulet from his hand and pulled it over his head as the sparkle intensified in his eyes. She stood back and watched as the amulet began to glow as well.

When he collapsed over himself from the effect, she grabbed a dish towel and draped it over the flames to smother them. She then moved under Cordy's sink and began to look through it. Finding what she needed, she dragged it over with her.

Cordelia, catching sight of the object, moves to stop her. Wesley grabs her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"Cordelia, no."

"But Wesley--"

"She knows what she's doing." The two watch Willow as she knelt in front of him and straitened him so he was sitting straight up. Taking a deep breath, she began the final part of her spell.

"As was once captive in thy fathom, keep now captive in thy body. Eyes; body; heart; soul. All become as one. Stone of the gods has protected thee. Stone of the gods protectith thee again. Essence of stone; essence of soul, merge together. Merge as one." Picking up the object, a small hammer, Willow then grasped the amulet between two fingers and closed her eyes as she mumbled incoherent words and lifted the hammer. Quickly she threw the blow, striking the ambrosia and feeling it smash from the silver setting. Opening her eyes, she saw pieces of it falling like glitter to the floor. She picked up a piece and placed it between her fingers. "As the words came from my mouth, so does this wind. With this wind passes the powers of the words." She then brought the speck up and blew on it.

As the wind of her breath caught it, the speck moved as if a fire fly brought to life by her magic. It twirled in the air as a bug would and then moved from the air to the entrance of Angel's mouth, and into his body. His head swung back as if he were chocking and was done moments after it had entered. "So mote it be."

Willow leaned back and watched him. He was still laying back, his head lolled to the side. Unsure, she looked to Cordelia and Wesley.

"Did it work?" Cordelia seemed anxious to lean down ad look at him, but also too afraid to.

"I don't know. I think so." She leaned down and tried to look into his eyes. As if realizing this fact, Angel's eyes opened and looked into her's.

"Willow?" She smiled at him.

"Angel?" She smiled at him before looking up and smiled at the others. "He's back."


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

They had helped him home that night. Angel had been too weak from the spell to make it on his own and Willow had been pretty juiced up from the after effects of the spells to sleep. So, she had helped him home and helped settle him in bed.

Looking around the apartment, her eyes had been drawn to the creepy tunnel hatch door. Slowly she walked toward the steel and kneeled down, taking a glance back at Angel. She saw him move to lay on his side and lifted it up. Slowly she moved step by step down the rungs to the damp, musky tunnel. Reaching the end, she walked slowly until she found a corner and turned it.

There on the wall hung the remains of Marc Loid.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The putrid smell of decay filled her nostrils. Bile rose in her throat and she felt the overwhelming urge to heave it out of her body. But her throat burrowed it back into her system and she took a few deep breathes to keep it in check.

It was over.

After torturous months of fear and hiding, this had been the end result.

Even knowing that the horrid sight in front of her wasn't an act of movie magic nor an illusion, she still didn't feel the closure she had hoped for. But maybe that was the point. Did everyone have trouble with closure when it came to stalkers and murder? Did anyone ever get over that kind of fear?

The words echoed in her head as if someone where there to tell her.

_Yes. But in time. Nothing happens over night. _

She sighed one last time before gingerly reaching above herself and pulling at the chains wrapped around the body's wrists and neck.

This was the slayers job. She'd seen her do it on more than one occasion. And here she was, taking over her duty. But not by right, but by choice.

The body slung over and rested on her shoulder, almost overwhelming her with its weight. The bile from before once again rose and she had the instinctive response to swallow it once again.

This had been the murderer. He had killed tons of witches, not to mention Jonathon and Tara. He had tried to kill her. And here she was, carrying him to a sewage grate where she could hall him from and bury his remains.

The since of victory wasn't being felt by her.

But that's what she did. She carted his body up to the surface and dragged him to the park area. Under one of the large oak trees she used her powers to dig a shallow hole and dropped the body into it. The intention wasn't for rest. He didn't deserve it. No, the purpose was to leave the body out of sight. Dogs or police would find it soon enough, but she wanted it free from sight. Free from her sight; from people's sight.

Leaving the body lightly covered, Willow moved to the sewer cover, sliding it over as she entered down into the entrance. She took the tunnels back to the apartment and entered through the hatch-grate.

The place was exactly how she'd left it; nothing had been moved and Angel hadn't woken yet. She looked herslef over and felt disgusted. Her clothing was covered in ash and blood and her hands were caked in dirt and blood. She slowly dragged herself into the bathroom and shut the door, starting the shower. The steam rose as she started to remove her clothes, being careful of the aches and pains from the previous day. Throwing the clothes to the ground, she was overcome with a snort.

"So much for new clothes," she muttered, kicking the last of it to the side. "Stains like that just stay with you."

Easing herself over the tub, she sighed into the steam as the harsh water hit her body. Her hands quickly made work at scrubbing herb body of the dirt and grime associated with the stains. She found herself having a hard time getting all the blood off until she realized the problem.

It wasn't dry blood.

Somewhere in the process of ridding herself of the grime, she'd scratched herself. She moved her arm under the sprays and resisted the urge to pull her arm back. The sting was unbearable. But at the same time, she couldn't help but want it to never stop. The pain would be temporary. She knew that. But without the pain, she felt hallow. It made herself feel real.

Before she realized it, tears were coming down her cheeks. She sobbed as she rubbed the salt pearls from her face.

Such strength and courage, it wasn't her forte. Buffy was the slayer. She was nothing more that the slayerette. The wannabe. The one that wished for the power but never achieved it.

But in the situation, the Slayer was absent and she was forced to take haste. And that had scared her. But if someone had been hurt. She hadn't looked at the plan from every angle. She could have gotten Cordelia or Wesley either hurt or killed.

She ran her hands over her shoulders.

She could have been hurt or killed.

Her fingers searched for the marks that were no longer visible.

She could have been killed because of carelessness.

She grasped at the shower tile and tilted her head back. The water was amazing. Her sobs were subsiding and it was as if all of it was going right down the drain with the water. She turned the facet off and pushed away the curtain to grab at a towel. She began to dry herself off and wrapped the towel around her, keeping it around her tightly as she made her way for the bedroom. She glanced at Angel only once before shutting her door and beginning to change. Something small, she grabbed a night shirt and curled up under the soft covers. Her eyes closed only once before she fell swiftly into sleep, everything yet to do put off until tomorrow.

* * *

She had woken to giggling and was startled by it. Not only had she been in a deep sleep, but she'd known she was still in LA. It was then odd to her for her to hear giggling.

Softly her bare feet padded across the wooden floor, opening her door just the slightest bit.

She hadn't been crazy. She could still hear the soft giggle that was distinctively female. Slowly she exited the room, softly gliding across the floor and into the living area. She could see the two figures in the kitchen at the table. She was surprised by the wisp of short blonde hair she noticed as she hugged the corner. Her eyes met with Angel's and he had a genuine smile on his face. He raised a finger at the girl and stood to make his way over to Willow. The blonde turned in curiosity and she saw that the blonde hair was none other than Buffy's.

"Hey." He pushed her back a little into the hallway. "You're awake."

"Yeah."

"You slept the last two days away." She looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, Wesley said it may have been the after effects of the spell, like a serious burn out." She shook her head in confusion.

"That's crazy." She looked up at him. "You've talked to Cordelia and Wesley?"

"Yeah, and I don't know how I can thank you." She smiled down at her and for some reason she couldn't feel one of her own. She forced one forth instead. "I mean, Wesley explained to me that you used the ambrosia to keep my soul permanently anchored." Again that smile. "I just don't know where to begin."

"Really Angel, it's no big–"

"Sure it is! I mean Willow, I can be happy! And there's only one person I could possibly want to spend it with." She glowed a little. It surprised her but made her feel better. She had, after all, fallen absolutely in love with him over the past couple months.

"Really."

"Yeah. And now Buffy and I can finally be truly happy." Her smile fell for only a second before she recovered and replaced the false one back to her lips.

"Wow. That's great." She swallowed again. It seemed that bile hadn't fully gone yet.

"Wills, you okay?" He touched her cheek which had begun to pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She took a breath and smiled again. "I think I'm just nauseous from the after effects."

"Well, if there's anything I can get for you..."

_ A new heart maybe. _

Her mind left that right where it was and instead she shook her head.

"I'll be okay." She moved to go back into the bedroom and he stopped her.

"Don't go back yet, I want you to see Buffy." He pulled her with him into the kitchen. She smiled at Buffy when she met eyes with her. But something seemed different. Looking at her, it didn't seem like either of them felt comfortable.

"Hey Wills." The look in her eyes. Did she know?

"Hey." There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So Buffy and I were just talking about you." Angel seemed like he was eager to make some kind of noise. Something Willow wasn't used to.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, you can go home now. Since it's safe now." Buffy paused before continuing. "I mean, Wesley said that you had, or Angelus had... you know, and so we figured you'd be anxious to get back there. Back to college." She nodded. Why did this feel so uncomfortable?

"Yeah, I guess I could. I hadn't really thought about it all that much."

"I'll bet with all the curses and things you've been up to this week." She just didn't seem to feel that connection. That bond she had felt with Buffy even the first day they met.

"What about you?"

"I think I'm going to transfer. UCLA. I mean, it's not LA's got a shortage of evil and I could always commute to Sunnydale every now and then. Plus mom's there. And so are you guys." She smiled at her an awkward smile.

"Sounds like you guys have everything planned out."

"Yeah." The uncomfortable silence settled once again and Willow sighed.

"Well I think I'm going to get packing. I want to get back to things as quickly as possible." She gave a weak smile and headed back to her room. The only difference was, she wasn't going to be doing quite as much packing as crying.

* * *

Tossing the last of her bags into the trunk, she heaved it closed and turned back to the group. There they were. The three people she'd gotten so attached to. She moved to Cordelia and hugged her.

"Remember you've always got a place in Sunnydale." Cordelia seemed to snort at that and they separated, looking at each other.

"Isn't that my line?" Willow shrugged at her.

"Then what's my line?"

"I'll keep in touch." Willow gave a faint smile.

"I'll do that." Her attention then drew to Wesley who was waiting standing patiently, swinging on his heels. She smiled at him and moved in for a hug. The two held each other tightly for a moment before he spoke.

"You're still the most powerful wicca I've ever known." She laughed lightly and rolled her eyes.

"And you're pretty much the coolest rouge demon hunter I've ever known." He smiled at her and wiped at his eyes.

"Allergies." Cordelia bumped into his waist and snorted at him. He gave her a look which she rose her eyes to. "Oh yes, right." He put his hand into his pocket and pulled a stone from it. It was the crystal fathom. "Cordelia and I agreed you were probably the best hands to have this." He handed it to her.

"Thanks." She placed it in her palm and it flashed a small glow. She pushed it into her pocket and turned her attention back to the last man in front of her. His face was etched by the moonlight, like it usually was, but the twinkle in his eyes was different and she knew she had herself to thank for that.

"Don't hurt yourself." He smiled at her wicked smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Well with all the sex you're going to having. Don't' break a hip or something. I hear you're pretty old." He smiled at her.

"Yeah but this old guy is pretty spry." She laughed.

"I've noticed." The wits were being wasted and both knew it. Neither wanted her to leave but both knew she had to. Buffy was the one he loved. Always had. He had no reason not to be with her. And the sooner the two had realized that, the easier it had been for Willow to pack her things and ready herself to go back.

So here she was, packed and ready, giving herself her last chance to pull out.

The two hugged and held on a second longer than either thought they should. Neither realizing that they both were feeling the same. Both smiles fake, they exchanged nods as they pulled away and he followed her to her door. She climbed in and he closed the door after her. The window was already down.

"Be careful."

"Didn't you hear Wesley. I'm a damn powerful wicca. I got nothing to worry about."

"You'll call when you get there?" She smiled at him.

"You've really got to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Worrying. You're not forcing yourself to be unhappy anymore. So stop trying to harbor your soul. It's grounded." He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, who asked for that?" She smiled back.

"You never had to ask." Silence became awkward once again and she moved to start up the engine. "Well, here I go." He stepped away from the window and she prayed to every deity she'd every learned about. Make her stay. Make her not leave.

But instead he moved back to were Cordelia and Wesley stood, watching her. She turned on her lights and began her way out. Halfway down the street she looked into her mirror. There stood Cordelia and Wesley. She'd know he wouldn't be there. No reflection. But that site mirrored her inner thoughts.

He was gone.

For good.

From her.


End file.
